From your Mouth to God's Ears: Part 2
by KaraMeL
Summary: Alternate Universe


  
**Part II**

  
  
  
  
  


The moonlight seemed oddly out of place in the deep darkness. There was only silence, unlike the noises of the busy, unsleeping Cairo he had been so used to. He swiped a hand past his cheeks as he crashed through the forest; not caring for the angry voice that faded behind him. Daniel breathed quicker and quicker, pumping his legs to go faster, even though he had no idea what treacherous obstacles lay before him. The night flashed by in a bland, un-colorful blur until he felt himself stumble; he closed his eyes, expecting a rough landing. It never came. Daniel opened his eyes, gasping and rearing when he saw the ground only a couple inches from his nose. He jerked back and an arm grabbed him. Daniel threw his head back, satisfied to hear a grunt from whoever or whatever was holding him. The arm still was holding him and Daniel tried to fight somehow, to get away. The struggles were in vain and he heard the person, he assumed, grunt an intelligible word, and slip another hand around him. That was it, he was firmly pinned. Daniel gave up and relaxed, he was going to get a tongue lashing for this. A crash in the bushes by his right made him jerk and struggle with renewed strength. The man grunted again and held him tighter. Daniel closed his eyes in despair. He looked furtively around him. He opened his mouth to yell when one of the hands snaked up and covered his mouth, anticipating his next move. The bushes crackled and he heard a bellow very close to his position.   
"Daniel? Where are you? Get your skinny butt over here." Daniel could hear Jack breathing, yet he didn't notice that he was held prisoner almost two meters away from him. The voice cursed. "Daniel! I don't have time for this." The voice stomped off in the general direction of their position. The man that held him moved into the shadows and Daniel saw Jack's silhouette move near them. The man shifted and Daniel took the opportunity. He lashed out, kicking the man's leg, missing and hitting empty air when the man sidestepped him, Daniel was anticipating this and he swung his weight forewords and threw the man literally over his shoulder. Jack jumped a foot in the air as a grunt alerted him before a body rolled into view. Daniel scurried back behind a tree, watching as the man on the ground coughed and got up, facing the ground. Jack stepped back and the man stood, back to Daniel. Jack's face was barely visible but Daniel could see the smile on his face.   
"Teal'c? Teal'c is that you?" Daniel stood up still safely in the shadows. The man nodded and Jack looked at the bushes. He patted his old friend's back and yelled again. "Jackson?" Daniel blinked and came out of the shadows, ignoring Jack and striding to Teal'c's side where he peered up anxiously.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't know who you were." Daniel blinked earnestly and Teal'c put a hand to his lip where it had been slightly cut. He stared at the blood in the weak light and looked up at Daniel.   
"I am fine Daniel Jackson. You have improved in the form of defense but have not learned much in the way of stealth." Daniel blinked again and nodded slowly smiling. Behind him he heard Jack's confused curse. He looked behind him and then at Teal'c.   
"Where have you been? We saw your house." Teal'c nodded.   
"I put the mark of the Shol'va incase the Goa'uld's came through the gate to search for me. I have done much to anger the system lords in the two years we have been apart." Daniel looked around thoughtfully and opened his mouth to speak. Teal'c cut him off. "The system lords have decreed that your world be destroyed. I will help you." Daniel smiled slightly and thrust out an arm to the forest.   
"So what are we waiting for?" Teal'c nodded solemnly. "What about your family Teal'c, shouldn't they be notified that you are going?" Teal'c cast a look to the sky then to Daniel.   
"They are dead," he started gruffly. "When I made my escape from Chulak they were destroyed and burned." Daniel closed his eyes in a gesture of sympathy.   
"I'm sorry." Teal'c look hardened into the cool Jade Mask that Daniel now mastered.   
"If the people of your world had not given up the fight my family still may have been alive." Daniel opened his eyes, pushing away a large piece of vine from his way.   
"I know how you feel, I haven't had the best years of my life either." Teal'c chose to stay silent, reading between the lines. Behind them, Daniel could hear Jack breathing deeply and evenly, absorbing information quietly, as if remembering. Daniel focused his attention on the starry clearing in front of them from which they had been originally. He could see the outline of Sam against the darkness and Brat'ac on top of a rise looking out into the forest. Jack walked past the pair in front of him and greeted the major. Daniel saw her face light up with a warm welcome as she smiled at Teal'c and hugged him. She pushed back her hair and smiled tenthly. She stole a glance at Brat'ac who came up to Teal'c and clapped his shoulder in an almost brotherly gesture. He nodded and Teal'c raised his head. They were all together again, SG-1, the last time they had been in the same room was when they had a farewell party for Teal'c. Now he would be the last key to their salvation, only he knew the whereabouts and maybe the plans to the attack on earth. Sam stepped up to the DHD and looked at the Colonel. He nodded and one thought crossed Daniel's mind. They were Earth's last hope to save humanity. With that, he shielded his eyes as the plasma billow of un-space assaulted his eyes and a gateway home was opened.

The space between two worlds would take eons to travel with modern technology to this day, but with the Stargate it only took seconds. The five figures stepped from the shimmering event horizon and shook the cold from their bodies. Sam looked at her commanding officer who stared steadfast foreword. The air of seriousness in the facility sobered her more than she cared to admit. General Hammond stepped into the room, curtly nodding to the defense team who lowered their weapons. Brat'ac looked around the facility in wonder, as if never seeing anything so magnificent. Sam wasn't surprised, the Goa'uld, as described a parasitic race, took invented weaponry and technology and used it for their own purposes, they didn't have this period in their lives where their technology was only in the developing stage. In fact, they had managed to stay a benevolent, cultural race. Well, benevolent was pushing it, more slave like than anything. Sam stepped down the ramp, crisply saluting to the General who nodded grimly. Brat'ac looked around, lost. He looked old and impossibly frail against the gray, metal backed gate room. He looked at Hammond, and it looked as if a mental light bulb had lit up in his head.   
"You are Hammond of Texas?" He asked questioningly, looking at Jack and circling the top of his head over his skull cap. He was indicating the General's "bald appendage". Hammond tilted his head in Jack's direction, who shrugged and then looked back at Brat'ac.   
"Yes I am. You must be Bra'tac. Quiet Frankly we can use all the help we can get here. I would like all of you to report to the de-briefing room immediately." He smiled then turned to Teal'c. "Welcome back Teal'c." Teal'c raised his eyebrow. The General nodded and saluted to the two military members of the team and nodded to Daniel who was slouching behind them. Jack looked at Sam and shrugged. She knew it was back news. When they had left there was little indication of movement by the three towering ships. Amazingly enough there had been no calls by Russia or any other space faring countries. The President had chosen to remain aloof and not to warn the general public, secretly rearing troops. Sam was uncomfortable with the concept of not telling the world of impending danger. Sam frowned and followed her CO off the ramp. When Daniel had come back from the alternate reality, he had been quite adamant in explaining why they had to go to the coordinates he had received; now it was too late. Once again the odds were not in their favor and they would be facing the impossible. Behind her, Sam could hear Brat'ac and Daniel talking. He was very interested in the base. He had never seen such a level of technology, although it would be primitive to him, it was a totally new experience. Jack took his usual palace at the General's side. He swung around to face the General and she did the same. Daniel took a seat beside her, choosing to stare solidly at the wall in front of him. There was a lot they would have to talk about when this whole experience was over. Teal'c sat down, she hadn't really noticed his clothing, it was strangely familiar, something like what the Tollan's had worn. Practical, comfortable and had a lot of places to put vital things. Sam could see strange weaponry pocking from the folds of his cape type coat. Some looked dangerous, a three pointed triangle, curved at the edges was hooked on a contraption that wove itself around his wrist. It looked dangerous. There was another contraption of his other arm that she recognized; it was a personal shield. She switched her attention to the General who was looking at Jack as he explained what had happened during their trip. She wondered what kind of people wanted Teal'c dead. He had a lot of hardware on him. A lot more than she expected. The General nodded and took a breath. That was it.   
"Based on your report, I have decided that your team and Master Brat'ac will stay at this facility. You will try and find a way to stop this attack based on Teal'c's and Master Brat'ac's intelligence information." The General nodded to the computer screen that was placed was at the end of the desk. Sam looked at the three ships that filled the monitor. They looked like something out of a horror novel. But it was real. They turned back at the General who nodded, Teal'c, Daniel, Brat'ac and Jack left to a room that the General designated their workspace. Sam stood up more slowly. She observer the General's expression before speaking up.   
"We'll get through this sir. I know it." The General focused on her form and for a minute something flickered past the old man's face.   
"We'd damned better." Sam smiled and blinked back the tears, she gathered her equipment and took leave of what might have been her last de-briefing ever.

"We've been at this for hours!" The exclamation brought Jack out of his deep study of the different attack plans used by the Goa'uld death gliders. So far, there was absolutely nothing that could be used to actually stop the attack. Jack looked up wearing at the hunched over figure that was the lone occupant at the small table. The light that shone on whatever he was studying fluttered to the ground, forgotten. Daniel slammed his fist on the table and frowned slightly. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He sighed and closed his eyes. He was surrounded by piles of useless information, all heaped up in a famous Daniel Jackson mess. It didn't really help the situation and more papers fluttered to the ground. Sam and the two Jaffa had gone long ago, Sam needed a break, there had been a lot of information given to her to take in a couple of days. First of all finding out that the planet that she so loved was about to be destroyed, and also finding her team that had once thrived at the top of the very team that started he SGC was in ruins was enough to make a person age. He was sure that she hadn't slept since she had been retrieved from the International Space Station, and he was also sure neither had Daniel. On occasion, the light of Daniel's temporary quarters would catch his attention and he could hear rustles and mutterings. It seemed that everybody was high-stung in a manner. Jack stood up and watched Daniel scribble furiously in his ever so present notebook. He had slipped his glasses back on and was working again. Jack tenthly reached out a hand and put it down on Daniel's shoulder.   
"Look, swearing about it isn't going to help. Why don't we take a break? We've been working at this for hours." The muscles beneath his hand contracted at the touch and Daniel slouched further, rubbing the back of his neck as he did so. He looked wearily and blankly at the solid wall in front of him. He waved Jack's invitation away.   
"No, I've got to keep working. Why don't you get me a cup of coffee?" Daniel resumed his work and Jack sighed. Resistance was futile.   
"No person can live on coffee alone Danny... I mean Daniel." Daniel grunted and Jack took the point. He left the room, Daniel's eyes on his back. As soon as he had left Daniel stood and stretched. He hadn't done this type of labor for a while; he still wasn't completely used to it. Daniel wandered over to the table where Sam had been working, a whole array of weapons, took from Teal'c's cashé and searched over a bunch of loose-leaf notes on each of the functions. There was a peculiar weapon that Sam had been studying thoroughly, it was sharp edged, and dangerous but was actually used to throw at low intensity shielding. There was the Zat gun of sorts that also adorned the table. Daniel picked up one of the two that lay there and fingered it. In the notes, it was said that fist shot stunned or knocked unconscious the victim of the blast and the second blast killed the victim, the third and final shot disintegrated the subject, leaving no trace of the body behind. As he fingered the elegant weapon Daniel had a strange premonition. He needed the weapon. He put the weapon in the folds of his clothing and made sure that the table seemed untouched. Not a moment too soon. Jack strode in, Carrying two coffee cups. He handed one to Daniel who nodded his thanks then turned back to his work. Jack also sat down and continued his notes. Daniel felt oddly guilt-free. A little voice in his head whispered to him, and he shivered that voice was all too familiar. Defiantly too familiar. He closed his eyes and sighed. It was a long night ahead, and the last thing he needed was to be freaking out on Jack. He was strong, and he wouldn't ever go back to the naive man he had been before. Never.

For what felt like the hundredth time Sam had to slap herself to keep awake. There was still no clue of how to stop the massive attack being sieged on earth, yet there was also no explanation to why the ships hadn't moved for three days. The president had ordered many scientists and military personnel to the Cheyenne mountain facility to what the General called the Alpha site. Daniel had sullenly insisted that it was called the Beta site in the alternate reality. General Hammond had looked up briefly and had chosen to ignore the comment. Twelve teams, all military, scientists and world leaders that were an important part of the Earth now went through the gate, facing what would be "new earth's" first inhabitants. So much was about to change and thousands of people of all types slept unsuspecting in their homes. Sam rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes. It was hopeless. A hand on the back of her shoulder made her jump and whirled instinctively.   
"You seem preoccupied... major Carter." Teal'c. She couldn't have been happier to hear the voice of a man that had thrown everything away for the three members of SG-1 he had sworn to protect.   
"What's wrong Teal'c?" He looked disturbed, unlike anything that she had been used to the first year they had been together. Teal'c shifted his weight from one foot to another.   
"It is Daniel Jackson. I have not heard from him and he is not in his room." Sam raised an eyebrow and blinked solemnly. Well, well, well. He had run off again, like he always used to, without telling anyone and of course worrying all of his teammates. Oddly, she didn't feel angry. He had not been like himself lately, and frankly it was scaring her.   
"He always runs off." She dismissed his worries with a wave of her hand. She tried to dismiss her own but it settled in the pit of her stomach. She looked up at Teal'c, her face smiling. "Have you ever heard of any rebellions, Goa'uld enemies? Anything?" Teal'c shook his head slowly. Then he stopped.   
"I have heard of only two. The Asgard which we have encountered on Thor's world of Cimmeria. The second is more of a legend than anything among my people. They call themselves the Tok'ra."   
"Against Ra?" The subtle translation startled her and she looked past Teal'c who had also turned.   
"Hello." Daniel nodded to her, not returning the greeting. He walked into the room, a disinterested look plastered on his face. Sam looked at him worriedly. He had a thin sheen of sweat covering his forehead and Sam could see that he was suffering from a headache or other ailment. Daniel looked at the two of them and for a moment Sam felt scared.   
"What is with this Tok'ra business?" Daniel focused his attention on Teal'c who was staring steadfast foreword. He moved like a giant mountain rumbling like a volcano had suddenly erupted.   
"They are only supposed to be a myth, a legend. They are said to be Goa'uld's that are good. They do not use the sarcophagus or enslave people. There are only a few hundred in a universe of millions. They have said to be responsible for many disasters, including an attack on a Goa'uld called Klorel. He was found and eventually brought back to life. He and Apophis have joined together to destroy the Tau'ri home world." Sam winced. Teal'c sounded so cold and uncompassionate. Nothing like the former Teal'c. Then of course, she reminded herself, he had a lot to feel bitter about.

Jack narrowed his eyes against the harsh light of the new planet. Ever since the team's little 'discovery' of an anti-goa'uld race, he had been first to jump for the chance to find the damn people, get them and rescue Earth. Another day done. Of course it was never that easy. Jack scrubbed his hand through his shortened hair and stared at the rest of the team who he met with a prolonged silence. Sam looked at the view, which was never really different from any other planet they had ever had the chance to go to. Teal'c stood, his ears perked for any signs of danger, or, they hoped these destroyers of the Goa'uld. Suddenly, like a flash of lightning they were surrounded. Jack had barely enough time to bring up his weapon, let alone warn the rest of his team. Carter caught on quickly and her gun stood unwavering at a man who's fair complexion lit up with a smile. He turned to an older man not more than fifty and spoke in a low rapid tone. Jack shifted, clicking the safety on his weapon. Six other people surrounded the team. They had appeared suddenly from the ground. The only evidence of them being there were small depressions. The soldiers of mercy, O'Neill choose to call them, a suiting name for a group who had literally caught them off guard. Nobody, and he meant nobody could do that. Jack shifted in his uneasy crouch and the two men glanced in their direction. Jack fiddled nervously with the strap of his gun. They didn't have time for this... A hand brought him out of his revelry; he looked up over the edge of his glasses at Daniel who had placed a restraining palm on his shoulder. He ignored the six men who suddenly focused their attention on him. Daniel un-strapped his gun from his holster and threw it at the feet of one of the men. The wordless gesture seemed to work and Daniel continued on his way towards the two men unmarred. He nodded a greeting then looked back at the team. Jack could feel the older man's look bore through his back, as if he were trying to read his soul. Jack shifted restlessly until he felt the man redirect his attention to Daniel. Daniel's back was towards them and Jack could clearly see the two men if they twisted. Suddenly one nodded to another and the older man's eyes flared un-humanly. The guards who had relaxed their duty for the moment were suddenly alert and Jack had his gun up and pointed firmly at the chest of the old man. Daniel stepped into his line of vision and he held up his hands in a placating gesture.   
"Don't do it Jack." Jack snarled and rose to his feet.   
"Are you nuts? These aren't the Tok'ra," He swung his empty hand at the assembled, thought to be comrades. "These are Goa'uld's!" Daniel shook his head and motioned to the elder man.   
"He's proof. Do you see any marks on him?" he jerked his head towards the younger man, "or him?" Jack looked at the two men and then at Daniel. He narrowed his eyes against the sun and turned to the rest of his team. Sam nodded encouragably. Teal'c looked at Jack then at the men. He didn't look ready to give up. Not yet any ways. Jack nodded to the elderly man.   
"And you would be...?" The man looked at his thought to be protégé. Then straightened, his eyes holding a glint of intelligence that O'Neill was not very used to seeing.   
"I am Cordesh of the Tok'ra. This..." he swung his hand to the younger man, putting his hand on his shoulder, "is Martouf." Jack nodded to the younger man. He nodded back.   
"Well, this is all wonderful, and I'm sure you are *great* Goa'ulds, so if you don't mind, we've got to go." Daniel blinked. The two men looked at each other in surprise.   
"We are the Tok'ra." The elderly man named Cordesh spoke up first. O'Neill scowled deeply. Daniel had unconsciously moved closer to his side. Either he was afraid of the *Tok'ra* or afraid of what O'Neill himself would do. Jack was betting on the latter. He could feel Daniel's hand shoot out and grip his arm. Tightly. Jack looked at him, a single thought passed through him to Jack and he blinked. He was certainly not going to believe that a bunch of Goa'uld's were fighting the Goa'uld. He narrowed his eyes further.   
"How can you prove to us that you are what you say you are?" He couldn't keep the air of distaste from his voice and the young man's eyes narrowed as well.   
"We will show you. Step closer." Jack recoiled, but Daniel held him firmly. Sam and Teal'c formed a tight circle and all of a sudden five Naquada rings enveloped them. A familiar tingle of dropping a thousand feet made Jack start and then he suddenly found himself in some sort of tunnel. Jack blinked slowly at the change of scenery and watched as a loose circle of women and men alike formed to surround them. Jack peered at the walls and floors that were completely covered in a metal/crystalline tile of sorts. They glowed an iridescent purple and for a minute, he was reminded of the dreamy, dark purple sunsets that he had witnessed on his roof at times. A fluster of activity in the center point of the circle drew his attention away from the odd walls. He saw a man; no it was a woman step into the light. She had an older look on her face, like someone who had seen too much death, too much suffering. Jack deemed her to be no more than thirty years of age, all of her body screamed of power. A dark purple robe clung to her slim body and her dark hair matched it perfectly. She had deep blue eyes and a fair, white complexion completed with blood red lips. Jack assumed they were her real color. Lipstick wasn't a universal product. She held the same intelligent look in her eyes. Her look darted to the men in an almost possessive way. She was compulsive, Jack could see that. Maybe that was why she was the leader of these people, these Tok'ra as they called themselves. He assumed she was the leader because of her clothing. The rest of the, uh, people... wore a sort of sand colored garment which clung to them. It looked practical. No loose robes to hinder any movement, this indicated these people were on the run. Daniel dipped his head to the new comer. After a moments afterthought she nodded briefly. She directed her piercing glare at the rest of the team and at her to minions.   
"Now," she started. "What do you want and how did you find us?" Jack looked at his team. This was going to be a very long story. He turned to the woman who had not introduced herself.   
"You'd better sit down. This is a long, long story." She nodded sharply and exited the hallway that they had been transported to. Jack shrugged and followed suit.

The room they had followed the darkly clad woman to was a huge expanse. The walls and floors were tiled in the iridescent crystal like the hallway. Daniel blinked at the slight men that were guarding them, they didn't seem to be very strong, or capable of fighting for that matter. Daniel shot a glance to Jack. He didn't look too happy and the nervous twitching motion of his fingers by his side told Daniel he missed the familiar feeling of his gun. Daniel mentally slapped himself in the face. He had almost lost himself there, at the top. He had felt compassion, something that he had lost soon after Katrina's death. Her beautiful face haunted his dreams and he had learned that compassion would kill him regardless of what he felt it for. He had allowed himself to put his hand of Jack's shoulder and tell him that he cared. He didn't care, he reminded himself. He was never meant to care. Jack was a roadblock, no, more of a brick wall in his theory. He couldn't last this facade that had slowly became his demure when he had been kicked out of the country. Beside him, Sam looked at the beautiful walls. She looked serene, calm. He had meant to ask her about her two years. The most he ever knew was her career in Astronomy was in the newspapers. He frowned slightly to himself. He had a feeling that something was going to happen. Something big. He stole a glance towards Teal'c's direction. The Jaffa didn't seem nervous. Maybe a little jumpy, after all Earth was about to be destroyed by three goa'uld bastards. Daniel had already figured that one of the attacking Goa'uld's was Apophis. That stupid fool would do anything to wage an attack of retribution after all the times SG-1 and the whole SGC in general had made a fool of him. Daniel stopped abruptly and was almost knocked over by Jack when he walked right into him. Jack blinked, confused. Daniel paled as he realized the extent of the information that he had just uncovered. After his 'dishonorable' discharge from the air force, he had spent a lot of time studying what little information he had been able to put together on how addresses were aligned. He knew enough that their closeness to earth and the relative position this planet was in (according to Sam) the coordinates he had received from the alternate reality would work. All he needed to replace was the seventh symbol. Jack had finally realized that they weren't where they were supposed to be and was giving a sour look in Daniel's direction. The woman in front of his stopped as well and her whip crack voice shot through his consciousness.   
"Please, why do you stop?" Daniel ignored her, and instead turned to Sam.   
"Sam. I've been thinking about what you said about the coordinates not working. From what you said about this planet wouldn't it be possible to gate to the ships using the symbols I received from the alternate reality?" Behind him Jack groaned. The regal woman had the grace to look confused. The older man Cordesh narrowed his brilliant blue eyes.   
"What are you speaking of?" Daniel looked at his and before he could stop a torrent of explanations poured from his mouth. He felt sorry for Jack who was trying to keep up with his rambling.   
"Two years ago we shut down our Stargate when our government refused to fund the project. Before we were shut down permanently, our team went to a planet that had a mirror. I touched the mirror and was transported to an alternate reality." As he saw the woman's confused look he explained. "It's a version of our world that is different in some way. Any ways an attack was being orchestrated on earth by Apophis and the earth was annihilated before we could do anything. I came back with the coordinates that the attack originated from. Since the ships are already closed to earth and this planet is in relatively the same position as earth, we should be able to transport to the ships." By the time Daniel had finished, his cheeks were colored slightly and Jack was looking at him as if he belonged in a mental asylum. Sam was looking at the walls thoughtfully. Teal'c had his eyebrow raised. The woman blinked slowly, digesting this odd information. Cordesh smiled softly. The younger man, Martouf, looked at his mentor.   
"We should help them." Daniel spun when he heard the voice behind them. Actually, more than one face came with the voice. At least six of the Tok'ra had assembled and were looking at the group. Daniel dipped his head in a small gesture of greeting.   
"Pardon me?" The elderly man that was obviously the leader of the group spoke up once again.   
"We will help you. The council has decided that you will need help in defeating Apophis. We will supply you with weapons, supplies, and twenty of our finest men. You cannot ask for more." Daniel looked at Jack who shrugged. Sam raised her eyebrows in surprise.   
"I suppose this will work. How do you know you can trust us?" The old man smiled.   
"We do not. We judge you by the value of your words. They do not call us the council for nothing." The darkly clad woman spoke up.   
"The council has spoken." She didn't seem to regret their decision. If she did she didn't show it. "We will help you. Since the council has deemed you worthy of our help I am Garshaw." The woman revealed her name and Daniel watched as Teal'c raised his eyebrows even further. When Daniel swung his head intentionally in his direction Teal'c explained.   
"She is one of the most hunted goa-..." He stopped at Garshaw's glance. "Tok'ra. She is the leader and had been openly opposing the Goa'ulds for more than four hundred years." Daniel looked at Jack who mouthed a big 'wow'. Daniel agreed fully. They were standing by the freedom fighter of the entire galaxy. Jack whistled softly through his teeth in admiration.   
"I guess I speak for us all, Thanks." Garshaw cast her glance downwards. Teal'c bent his head down into a bow. He was obviously honored by the meeting. Garshaw straightened and then snapped at Martouf and Cordesh. She spoke a torrent of a language that sounded much like Goa'uld and then they were alone with her. The council had dissipated as fast as it had appeared. Garshaw looked up at Jack.   
"We will celebrate only when this galaxy is free of the evil Serpent Apophis. Than," she smiled wryly as if reading his mind, "we will think of arranging a treaty between our worlds. Jack looked at his team. They had a lot to do.

An hour later, SG-1 faced the Stargate loaded down with alien weaponry, bombs and other strange devices. Beside them Martouf stood straight. He had only offered his knowledge on calculating differences. They all knew the risks. Sam closed her eyes and Jack saw the sweat just starting to form on her forehead and brow of her lip. All of their lives were riding on this last chance. Daniel and Sam had gone up to the surface prior to the trip, telling the General of their plans. The General had been hesitant but had prevailed when he also came to the conclusion that this was their last chance. He had sent a portable M.A.L.P and a video transceiver. He wanted then to at least figure out what was on the other side of the gate before going in. Surprisingly the General was not the only one to wish them off. A new visitor had come to the facility after the impending danger had been sighted. The president. Sam was familiar with the man, having received to air medals for her work on the Hubble and the International space station. Sam had talked for a while. Jack wasn't surprised when he heard of Daniel's unwillingness to talk. Sam was heartened to know at least Daniel was somewhat touched by the President referring to Daniel by name, and not tittle. Jack looked at the vast sand/forest world. According to Garshaw they probably wouldn't be here any more after they had completed their mission. Or so they hoped. The twenty men knew where to go and were instructed to die before revealing that information. All the Tok'ra that had been instructed to accompany them were decked out in Serpent and Horus guard outfits. Daniel, Jack, Sam, and Teal'c had similar outfits on as well. To distinguish each other from the other serpent guards, Jack had taken a metal piece of his gun and managed to put a large scratch on one side of each their jaws. The twenty men did the same. Sam opened the wormhole and directed the M.A.L.P through. All the people assembled held in a collective breath and Jack turned to his teammates. If this did work... Teal'c stepped up to the Major and she looked intently at the little screen. She conferred with Teal'c and then nodded to her superior. Jack blinked. This was the climax, the defining point. He raised his hand and a collective whine told him that the Tok'ra behind him were now fully enclosed in their helmets. Teal'c and Sam did the Sm. Jack looked at Daniel and nodded. Daniel punched his helmet and the metal folded, disguising his face. Jack looked at his makeshift troops.   
"Let's go!" Twenty-four humans advanced on the gate, disappearing into the event horizon. Destin to fail of destin to prevail.

Daniel blinked as the shimmering wormhole deposited them into the very large storeroom of what they thought to be the ship. The inside of the helmet protected his face well, he was glad since they weren't alone when they arrived.   
"Halt." The Jaffa in front of then held up his hand and looked at them appraisingly. Daniel swallowed and made a large effort to stand still, an effort worthy to the strongest Jaffa master. The Man walked up to another figure in the line. Daniel couldn't tell who it was. The Jaffa frowned, lines creasing deep into his face.   
"What is you're purpose here Jaffa?" the man sneered and moved down the line. Daniel prayed he wouldn't stop at him. As usual he was the one picked. "So, what is it?" Daniel closed his eyes. Thank god his helmet was closed.   
"My comrades and I have been sent here by Apophis's order." He was lying through his teeth. With his luck this would be his ship. The Jaffa narrowed his eyes and for a moment Daniel knew that he was right. This was Apophis's ship and he had doomed earth. The Jaffa opened his mouth.   
"Report to Hathor. She has been anxiously awaiting news of Klorel's awakening. The Tok'ra have been neutralized but there still had yet to be word of a final attack." Daniel nodded his head, wincing as his forehead came in contact with the clumsy metal. He swore he could hear the bang of flesh against alloy from a mile away. The Jaffa's eyes didn't flicker and the others moved past him in twos. Daniel; joined the last soldier and they marched down the hallway, the passerbyers completely unaware that they were being passed by an infiltration team. The voice behind him made him jump slightly. He turned as not to arouse suspicion. The soldier beside him bumped his hand purposely against his.   
"Nice work Danny-boy." It was Jack. Daniel smiled, realizing it was a futile gesture. Jack didn't have X ray vision. Unfortunately none of them did.   
"Thanks." Well, at least it was subtle. Now the only problem was Hathor. Who knew if she already knew that SG-1 was here. Maybe the thing in the storeroom had been a ploy. Didn't they have long range Communication Devices on board? Jack tilted his head slightly as a woman passed and Daniel had barely enough restraint of himself to turn fully. He had seen her before. Kynthia. Daniel wondered what she was doing on the ship, she was supposed to be living out the rest of her life on a beautiful world, had there been a Goa'uld invasion, some sort of banishment? Daniel pondered and couldn't help but feel the slightest bit disgusted of himself, for a very odd reason. Why was he showing emotion. Why had he trembled slightly while talking to that Jaffa, even worse, why was he caring about the woman who had almost taken Jack away from them? He blinked hard. Why was a good question. The answerable one was How. He was compassionate. IT wasn't a crime to humanity, actually it would've been considered a gift. Big load of shit. It had robbed him of an opportunity of a great job, it had robbed him of his wife and his friends and of sometimes his life. He was a compassionate person. He could understand that, but facing Hathor was going to be a big, and he meant big challenge. A golden hallway arched about them and Daniel had to blink at the brilliance of it all. At the tip of the peaked rook a large gold apparation wound its way down the four pillars that were placed ornamentally in a four tipped rectangle. The thin snake-like vine as covered with little leaves and created a little forest of pure metal. Daniel watched as the vine moved slightly and he realized that it was alive. Amazing, he had never seen anything like it. As the twenty-four odd men and women lined up Daniel took his eyes off the moving gold and was just in time to see a vision of beauty shimmer from nothingness. It was Hathor. Daniel straightened. He closed his eyes once more. This was getting too difficult to handle. He didn't think they were going to make this one. Not this time.

Jack grimaced under the cover of his helmet. It was burning hot and he had an itch. IT wasn't as if Jaffa took off their clothing to scratch an itch. For a minute he was envious of Teal'c's control. Then he reminded himself of the price that Teal'c paid for that control. His freedom, his life and his family. Jack tilted his head sideways and looked at Daniel. Or rather the impassive face of Daniel's helmet. Jack couldn't tell what the boy was thinking. Actually he couldn't tell what he was thinking either. He didn't understand why Kynthia was on the ship. Had she been taken by the Goa'ulds? Had she come willingly with promises of a better life. Jack couldn't believe that. She was enjoying her long life on Argos, like the rest of the inhabitants. Jack mentally slapped himself. This was the last thing he needed, distractions. Jack wondered where Sam and Teal'c were. They all looked the same, decked out in shiny metal with almost identical, almost invisible scratches. A clank of metal in the hallway beside him made him look. Two Jaffa had now joined their ranks and had started to march with them. He knew that they were under suspicion. Jack breathed a sigh of relief as they finally separated and branched off, away from them. When Jack rerouted his attention to what was in front of him he realized why. They were in Hathor's chambers. IT was wonderfully designed but Jack didn't bother with the details. Two soldiers behind them closed the massive doors that led into the room and Jack looked fleetingly around. There was another door leading to some sort of bathroom. At least, he comforted himself, the goa'uld were definitely human in some ways. Besides that and the two massive doors that had just cut them off from the rest of the ship, there was absolutely no way to get out. Jack shifted slightly. If they were to speak to Hathor, how the hell was she supposed to get in? He answered his own question as a displacement of air shimmered and formed a perfectly proportioned woman if not for the Goa'uld that controlled her every move and word. Beside him Daniel breathed evenly, a perfect replica of Teal'c's stamina. Hathor. She was perfectly framed by a quiet large statue of herself. They certainly weren't stingy with the decorations. Jack guessed this would be Hathor's crowning moment. Considering that They had foiled her plans in the first place, it was a wonder that she hadn't gone after them quicker. After a moment of after thought, he wondered why they all hadn't annihilated Earth eons ago, seeing it posed such a huge threat in the first place. Jack twisted his lips in a sardonic smile and watched Hathor weave her hands downwards and Jack couldn't help following them. Her dress was a little bit too revealing for his level. He found himself wondering how many admirers she had on this ship. Beside him, Daniel imitated his shift from before. He was as uncomfortable being in this room as much as he was. Hathor finally lowered her hands and tossed her head back, her heavily outlines eyes searching the impassive faces of the soldiers before her. She went to the closest soldier and trailed a finger down his or her breastplate. Jack expected some vile reaction but the subject was totally still. Hathor looked into the Amherst eyes then down to the end of the line where Jack and Daniel stood. Jack swore he could hear the drop of sweat roll off his forehead and down to the metal curve of his jaw. Hathor continued down the line. She stopped at the middle figure. Jack was very aware of the thin line they were treading on. Hathor narrowed her eyes and twisted to the guards. She snapped her fingered and they disappeared. Jack strained his eyes but was discouraged to hear the slam of the great doors closing once more. The guards weren't going any further. That's for sure. Jack blinked hard and stood stock still when Hathor came down to their location. She stopped at Jack briefly and Jack felt ready to collapse, A little voice in his mind gibbered at him to move, to grab her, and strangle the life out of the bitch. Instead he let her pet his snout and she continued, looking, rather than felling Daniel. For once Jack was profoundly relieved. If Hathor touched him, she would figure out that they weren't Jaffa and that Daniel was her beloved. That really didn't leave to much room for what would happen next, boom, boom and there goes Earth. Daniel relaxed slightly and so did Jack. He didn't think he could handle these sudden surprises. God knows what would happen someday, maybe a heart attack. Jack straightened as Hathor faced them again.   
"Have you brought news of his lord Klorel?" The Jaffa on the far right replied.   
"Yes. Klorel will rise soon and we shall resume our attack on Earth as soon as possible." Hathor nodded and narrowed her eyes slightly more.   
"What of the vile Tok'ra. Have they been found?" The second Jaffa than answered. It was a woman.   
"No. We are still trying to find the saboteurs." Hathor strode up to the first Jaffa.   
"Are you sure?" She shifted her piercing gaze down the line. "I would like you to stay aboard. You no doubt have some expertise in finding these types of Traitors." She looked at the first man who had spoken. "If you refuse..." Jack got the point. Hathor snapped her fingers once more and the huge doors glided open. As a unit the twenty-four soldiers turned, watched by a glowering Hathor. Jack faced foreword and at the last moment looked back. Hathor was gone as fast as she appeared and for a moment Jack wondered if they would see her again. It was a very small universe. Nothing seemed to surprised him any more. Jack faced foreword and marched past the guards. This day couldn't be getting any worse.

As the twenty-four renegades made their way down the hallway, they each had a plan to somehow defeat the Goa'uld. They were all concerned, but not more so than Sam Carter. She had been witness to a myth reborn. As far as she was concerned Hathor should've been dead. When she left the compound after her fiery escape Daniel had finally gotten past his muddled reality and theorized that she would probably be dead once she reached Chulak. Apophis would've surly have killed her on sight. But yet there she was, as vain and proud as she had been nearly two years before. Except this time, she had thousands of people under her power and none in which wouldn't die for their 'goddess'. Beside her, the Tok'ra Martouf shift his helmet in her direction. They were an odd pair. She being shorter than his tall lanky frame. Thankfully Hathor or her guards had noticed. Ever since her arrival on the Tok'ra planet she had had the strange premonition that Martouf knew her more than he cared to admit. The way he looked at her was eerie and she had a feeling he could see right through her. Sam focused her thoughts on moving foreword and she was surprised when they marched into a large and empty room. Empty except for the enormous statue of Hathor herself. The last guards closed the door and as a unit twenty-four snake molded heads snapped back. Sam nodded to Teal'c who was on her right. Daniel and Jack were at the back, they being the ones who closed the doors. Martouf looked at Jack, sensing that Jack would settle for nothing less than absolute power. Jack let his eyes roam on the group, lingering on Sam, Teal'c and Daniel.   
"We're going to split up. Martouf, you'll take four men. Sg-1 will be together, Cordesh, you and another four guys are together." As he spoke he grouped them together and finally they had four teams of five. Each had a coordinated group leader. Jack stood back to admire his handiwork and then gave them all places to go to. Soon the last of the teams had been briefed and had snapped on their helmets, leaving SG-1 in the vast empty room. Teal'c sat on the floor with his helmet cradled in his lap. Sam could still see his eyes, flickering at every sound. Sam watched as Jack also removed his helmet smiling as the weight disappeared from his shoulders. Daniel had already discarded his and was approached the huge statue of the goddess. He was fascinated and Sam couldn't help but admire the work and intricacy that was involved in creating such a masterpiece as this. Jack narrowed his eyes at her movement and she quickly stepped back. Who knew if an armed bunch of Serpent guards would come bursting into the room any second from now. Jack shifted uneasily and finally called to Daniel.   
"Daniel! Let's go!" Daniel didn't move. He seemed to either be ignoring Jack or not listening. Something was obviously fascinating. Daniel twitched slightly but continued to stare at the Statue. "Daniel! Come on. We can't stay here." Daniel turned slightly and Sam's eyes widened. At the base of the statue a crack appeared and it was Sam's turn to yell.   
"Daniel!" He turned just in time to duck the blast of a staff weapon. It past between Jack and Sam and she could smell the burned ozone. Sam turned back to the statue where she saw Daniel being hauled up by the throat into the air. He struggled in vain, trying to free himself from the iron grip that she could see was starting to choke him. Beside her she saw a flash of metal. She whipped her head in Jack's direction and saw him raise the gun. At the same time she simotenously shouted 'No!' the gun went off. It seemed to all slow. The large bulky guard turned and swung his arms. They were holding Daniel. Sam screamed again as the bullet impacted into Daniel's lower back. She screamed unintelligibly and she watched as Daniel's hand slipped and fell limply to his side. She took a step foreword and that was as far as she managed to get. She watched through a stranger's eyes as the door that the soldiers had come through closed, taking the injured Daniel. There was a bang and a rolling sound and she watched a beautiful orb fall to the ground next to her feet. She twisted her head to Jack, whose gun had clattered unnoticed to the ground. He looked at her and they heard Teal'c yell to get outside. The beautiful orb sprang open and bright light and piercing sound filled the air. Sam arched her back and fell to the ground, her ears hearing and noting the approach of reinforcements. She managed to shift her body slightly and tilt her unseeing eyes towards the door when finally and mercifully the darkness took her soul to the far reaches of space.   
  
  
  


Go to [Part 111][1]   


EMAIL ME   
[][2]

   [1]: fymtge3.htm
   [2]: MAILTO:Kristine_sci@hotmail.com



End file.
